nico meets the avengers
by doglover1243
Summary: Nico has left camp for a little only to run into hawk-eye and have SHIELD looking for him. clint is a son of apollo and knows nico. what will happen will Nico become an avenger who knows. read to find out. If you dont like it dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

Nico and the Avengers

A/N: Hey guys I'm back. You miss me? Of course you did! I will update my other story very soon but this Idea came to my head and I decided to try it. As always, if you don't like it… don't read it. Please leave a review and happy reading. Oh yeah- by the way- Clint is a son of Apollo and other than that enjoy!

Clint/Hawkeye pov

I let the arrow go and noticed that my quiver was almost empty. Wait… have I really been shooting that many arrows? Guess time flies when you're having fun! Oh well, might as well finish these last five arrows off then I'll to go collect them from my tree targets.

About a hundred feet away was my desired target. I let the arrow go and I heard whistling sounds as the arrow cut fastly through the heavy, foggy fall air. "OH MY GODS!" a pained male voice said. What the….Could I have hit someone? I've never seen anyone this deep in the woods. I heard more pained cries and curses and decided to see what I shot. Hopefully it is not another tree nymph; they don't like that very much. I quickly ran ahead thankfully dodging a few fallen tree branches. I had a weird feeling as I got closer and I now noticed the shadows are heavier. The sun that was bright just a few moments before was now significantly lessened by cloud cover. Well, I suppose that could be because of the dense trees. I was in my favorite spot for target practice in the dead center of a forest near Long Island Sound. I liked the peace, quiet, and most importantly, the solitude.

Just a little further ahead I see a man. Wait make that a boy, he can't be any older than 13. He wore black combat boots, black jeans, a skull shirt and a dark brown WW2 jacket and there was something hanging by his side. Wait- is that a sword? It doesn't look like a costume piece, it looks real. Who is this kid and why are his parents letting him run around with a sword? Come to think of it, I guess I should not be saying that because I literally just shot an arrow at him! I watched him from a distance as he pulled the arrow out. It was covered in blood, just like his jacket. I realized that the arrow was buried in the top of his shoulder. It must have hurt like Hades himself! The boy did not seem to notice me or just did not care and he was not even crying. Did the arrow not hurt him? Was he just really good at hiding his injury? As I got closer to him, I heard what was saying, but thought it strange…he was cursing in a combination of Italian and what was most definitely Greek.

I stepped forward and then "snap!"… I stepped on a tree branch. The startled kid turned on his heel and before I knew what happened or could see his face under his short greasy black hair, he was gone and the shadows dispersed rapidly. Who was that? After our experience with Loki five months ago I'm not taking any chances. I'm going to report this to shield. I started walking back to gather as many arrows as I could before I left when something struck me-shit! He has my arrow!

Nico's pov

I decided to leave Camp Half-Blood and I'll be back some time before spring, but for now, I just needed to get away. No one except Will knows I left but at least he supports my decisions. Now I'm southwest of Camp Half-Blood, have nowhere to go and- HOLY HERA! What the hell? I just got hit by something sharp in the front of my shoulder. I looked down and saw the feathers at the end of the arrow. Good gods! I got shot with an arrow! Who would have done this? I was more irritated that in pain- irritated at the tear in my leather jacket! Guess I can't leave this thing sticking out of my shoulder…I'm just going to rip it out. If I get it out quickly, the pain will be over sooner and I can have some ambrosia. Whew. Deep breaths. It won't be too bad. It will be fine. I say to myself out loud. I grasp the middle of the arrow to get a good hold on the object. Another quick exhale and ARGH! Let me tell you, I'm not ok! As soon as I touched the arrow, a fiery pain shot through my body. "OH MY GODS!" I yelled in Greek. Shit! that's not going to work! After a few seconds I heard rustling around me, the pounding sound of my heart beat started to quiet down. The searing pain shooting through my shoulder was quickly becoming unbearable. Oh well- It does not matter if someone's here. I need to get the arrow out. I tried to get out of there, but something was wrong. I don't know why, but I can't shadow travel right now.

I exhale sharply while I straighten my arm and quickly yank the arrow out of my shoulder. The whole time I was cursing in Italian and Greek. Calm down, Nico you have felt worse pain! Remember the time you were in Taurtarus? Visions of Percy and Annabeth in Taurturus flooded my head and when I was there. They almost- you know what? I'm ok. Don't cry, don't cry. I looked down at the blood soaked arrow. The Apollo symbol was on the arrows shaft. Wait! this is one of Apollo's arrows. Behind me a loud twig snapping brought me out of my thoughts. I spun around expecting to see a monster. I see a man in his twenties, wearing all black. He had a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back. I recognized him from somewhere and I knew he was Hawk-Eye from the "Avengers." That's cool! I wonder what he's doing here….Oh Hephaestus! I'm screwed. He's a demigod and an assassin! I need to get out of here. I commanded the shadow to me and the last thing I knew I was in the comforting darkness of shadows and then I was in a cemetery in downtown Manhattan.

Yet again Hawkeyes pov

I arrived at Shield headquarters and told Pirate Fury about what happened. Natasha and I are now on a quest…sorry, a mission to find the kid and walk around to see if anything is weird or unnatural. After two weeks I give up. I saw him in the woods two freaking weeks ago and we still have not found him yet. Even after tracking the device on the arrow. Everything I have tried to track the arrow says to go (somewhere) he is supposed to be, we go, and nobody is there. I want my arrow back. The arrow wasn't' left behind when he disappeared, so It should be somewhere, and lead me in that direction. I mean, I want my arrow back, I want to question him and find out who he is, and also to see if he's ok.

After another slow week we have another reading, and we go. Tasha and I are silent as we walk to the graveyard in lower Manhattan. I tell her it's a waste fo time, and that we should just give up, even though it pains me to even think such a thing. She tells me we "have to just go look…stop complaining!"

When we arrive, we walk to the center of the grave yard. I see a boy in black with the same hair and sword. "Be careful he has a sword, if gets bad, let's use the tranquilizer," The red-headed assassin says in my ear. I nod and walk over to the bench where he is sitting. The boy is facing the other way and we slowly walk up to him.

Once again nico's pov

It was a rather cold and windy Saturday and I'm in the cemetery. I heard them behind me but I decided that Black Widow and Hawkeye would probably attack me if I did anything sudden or threatening. I have gotten away many times but I meet up with this "bird guy" and somehow he picks up that I go with shadows and somehow stops me. All the sudden I feel the sun on my back and the clouds make way just over the cemetery. I am very weak right now from lack of sleep. Now there's no shadow and I don't have the energy to try to make shadows or shadow travel so I'm stuck here. "Hey kid can we talk to you for a minute?" I heard a confident male voice; it was definitely a sun of Apollo with the way he spoke. Apollo, Will… oh my gods! I miss him so much!

Ok… I'm getting side tracked now- stupid ADHD! "Fine… got nowhere else to go." I said tiredly, the truth is I could pass out right away, nice darkness. No, I need to do this. "Ok can you tell us your name please or do you prefer kid?" a woman with a hint of a Russian accent in her voice said to me. I could feel the gun pointing at me. One move and it would all be over. "My names Nico, and you're called Black Widow." I stood up slowly, facing the two of them. Her gun was pointed at me in warning and he stood there broadly. "Ok Nico, where are your parents?" Hawkeye said to me. "Does dead count?" I said with a smirk. "When did your parents die?" they questioned. "Well I live at camp, my mom died forever ago and my father is just dead." I said, I wanted to just leave and walk away before I passed out. The sleep tugged furiously at my eyes and I fought back as much as I could."Would you care to come with us, Nico?" Hawk-eye asked. "No, not really…but thanks. It's been a long day and I'm gonna go take a nap now," I said and turned to walk away. "You know we can't let you do that, right Nico?" I turned And smiled,"I know… make me then." I said as I took a few steps toward them. "Don't make us do this." Natasha warned. "Too bad, I'm guess making you then." I turned and pointed my sword at them. I saw Hawk-eye's skin pale…he realized who I was! Natasha looked over at me and looked somewhat regretful, but confused. "I don't think this is smart, Natasha. I know who he is…let's not take this further. "Too bad he should know better than to threaten us-" She said and before I knew what happened there was a soft bang sound. I fell on the ground and it all went black.

A/N: thanks for reading sometime before Monday (maybe tomorrow, actually) I'll post the next chapter. If you liked it then as always review and like. If you hate it then review and like any way. Good bye now! see you all soon. :-]


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, this morning I saw all the comments and the favorites and likes. I'm happy all of you are enjoying my fan fiction it means a lot. Even if you don't like Clint being a son of Apollo, I'm glad you enjoy it. I will try to update once or twice a week from now on if possible. If you think certain things should happen or have ideas please pm me. Enjoy!

Nico's pov

The ground is dark and hard, and the world is spinning in circles. I open my eyes slowly, the blinding light making me feel worse. At least I feel somewhat rested and other then a dull headache, I'm ok. I was on an ugly beige concrete floor, the white walls surrounding me. The room is damp and it smells like a musty basement. The walls are painted cinderblock, something that was once white, but has yellowed slightly over time. The wooden door is a dark walnut with a pronounced window around eye level for an average height person. Inside the glass are thin wires that are attempting to make the glass a little stronger if someone chose to break the glass. A single light fixture is mounted to the ceiling, somewhere around 10 feet above me. The bed in the room, as well as the other furniture (a nightstand table and a chair to the side) is bolted securely to the floor. I guess they want the room to never be rearranged! There is a tiny window in the cinderblock on the wall opposite the door, but it is very thick glass that distorts the view beyond. Over the window is a maze of cross-crossed bars. My guess is they want me to stay here. The glass appears to be un-tinted, allowing in some natural light. Unfortunately, this also lessens my chance of catching a shadow and getting out of here! I am not shackled to the bed, but they clearly want me here. I sit on the side of the bed, feet stretching to the floor. I am dressed in something that looks like "scrubs", like a doctor would wear. Where are my clothes? My things? I hope for their sake that I will get my things back….it would not be wise for them to deny me my things! Overhead are three tightly secured LED lights. A yellowed plastic covers the tightly secured lights to the dull water-stained ceiling tiles. In the corner of the boring ceiling is a security camera in a reinforced box. Wait-make those two boxes next to the door, on the ceiling and one opposite to that in the other corner.

There were intercom speakers on the walls, and… suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by very loud static through the speakers in my room. "I see you're awake, Nico. Will you now speak with us or do we have to force answers out of you?" The voice through the speakers was a bored male monotone voice. What the Hades? They said they had questions and all, but seriously? They want to force the answers out? I had to think about this. What do they want from me? I stayed silent, hoping they would not notice me trying to sink into the imaginary shadows. "Don't even try… I guarantee you won't be able to hide in the shadows here," the monotone voice replied. Seriously! How is this even remotely fair? Does this person even know my abilities? I then remember running into Hawkeye and Black Widow in the woods. Hawkeye with his arrows emblazoned with the symbol of Apollo. Of course! The monotone voice must be Hawkeye and he either knows who I am or figured out my shadow travel ability. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to them, whoever they are. I look up into the camera and nod my head. "Good, Nico. Someone will be in briefly to escort you to a different room where we can talk…please don't try anything…Natasha is just itching to fire another stun dart today." Then I let a small smile cross my face. Just the way the voice said that statement sounds as if she's bored and looking for something to do.

There is a tap at the door and I see the top of someone's head peering into the window. The person must be short as it appears that they are standing on tip-toe to look into the window. The door then opens and the person is actually not just short, but standing on a stool to see inside my room! The tiny man is probably only about four feet tall, but he has a formidable presence, and there's no way I feel like crossing him. He swings down from the stool, landing as gracefully as a gymnast, but stands with his hands on his hips, studying me. After a few seconds go by he nods and says "Nico…I am Frank. Guess I'm your escort for the afternoon. I am taking you to the dining area so that you can eat. Hawkeye and Nick will be joining you shortly. I suspect you are here because you have some sort of magical powers or ability that S.H.I.E.L.D has interest learning about. As for me, I am short, but will kick your ass if you mess with me, so let's not test my patience, got it?" I smile at Frank and simply say "you're the boss!" and he seems relieved but curious. We walk down the hall, take an elevator up a few floors and when the doors open, it's a surprisingly fancy sight. The dining area is like a restaurant, complete with wait-staff and what looks like real food. Frank leads me to a table near the corner, surrounded by windows framed in red curtains. It's nothing like I would have imagined, but puts me at ease. I sit facing the restaurant with my back toward a window. After a few minutes the elevator across the room opens and I recognize Hawkeye and a man with an eye patch. They exit the elevator and walk toward me, then take a seat across the table from me. Hawkeye speaks first, and says "Hello Nico…you were a very difficult person to find. Where is my arrow?" The man with the eye patch laughs and says "it's ok, Clint…we'll get to that soon. I am more interested in finding out about this young man. Nico- I am Nick Fury. Hawkeye tells me that we need to find out more about you, based on some abilities he noticed when you met. I don't consider you a threat, and would like to keep our relationship positive. Is this going to be a problem?" I shake my head "no". Nick smiles and says "that's good to know. You made the right choice. I'd like to find out a little more about you, but I'm sure you have questions, too. I'd like to welcome you to S.H.I.E.L.D. I want to talk to you about who we are and what we do here. Have you ever heard of the Avengers?" Who has never heard of the avenger's? "Yeah I have, aren't they Earth's mightiest hero's?" I said, looking the pirate man in the face. "Well Nico, I would like it if we could know a little more about you, but there's time for that later. We would like you to join the avenger's team. Are you interested?" He said that the same boring ass tone. Seriously… is this guy a robot or something? "I guess." I replied. Why not as long as they don't get any information about me from Clint, cause then I'm as good as dead! "Ok, well, can you answer some of our questions then?" He sat back and tried to look a little more relaxed. I studied him for a moment, "Ok then, what kind of questions do you have, director?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. His smile faded a little before saying "To start, what is your full name?" Wow. Right out of the gate! He had to go there…I think for a moment, but you know what? I'm not going to lie. "My name is Nico DiAngelo." I said looking at the table. "No way! You're him?" Clint's voice was barely audible. I clasped my hands under the table…Oh god's! He must have heard that Hades had kids! I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw Fury turn and face Clint, then looks past him to a man who was sitting at a nearby table. "Agent Coulson, please go look up Nico DiAngelo. Tell me what you find." The agent looked up, nodded and rose from the table before walking away briskly without speaking a word. Fury glanced at me slightly then looked back to Clint. "What is it, Clint? What do you know about him?" Fury said with just a hint of curiosity. "Well, without getting into specifics, he's very powerful and dangerous. When we discovered him in the woods, I told Natasha to leave him alone… but could she just listen for once? Of course not!" He was going to probably say more but just trailed off looking at the table. "Clint, what are you talking about? Speak up!" Fury was getting agitated but Clint just looked at me, studying me. We sat in silence. I began feeling like I was like a lab rat, my spectators waiting for me to do a trick. A voice broke me from my reverie- "Sir, Nico does not exist!" Agent Coulson appeared behind Fury. "That's impossible, exactly what did you find?" Fury growled, the vein on the back of his neck popping out. Coulson picked up the paper and read, "Nico DiAngelo, birthplace: Italy, mother: Maria DiAngelo, father: unknown. Born : January 28, 1924. The only information found was that Nico lived with his mother and a sibling named Bianca. Maria DiAngelo died when Nico was around 10 years old, but the only information about the children is that they both disappeared sometime in 1934. Bianca and Nico were never heard from again." Fury reclined back again and crossed his arms over his chest and I could feel his eyes on me. Clint started playing with a water glass on the table, but he was not as tense as Fury, almost as if he knew what information would come back about my past.

The silence continued for a few minutes when Fury spoke again, "As I said earlier, I want to consider you to not be a threat, Nico, but this information changes things a bit. You claim the identity of someone who should be 95 years old. You don't look a day over 15, if that and I don't know how to process this information. Please help me understand what is going on before we have a problem…"

This little trek into the shadows after getting hit with an arrow has really taken an interesting turn. I never would have guessed I would be hunted down and brought here….but even though I am interested in this organization, Will revealing my past be a terrible mistake? Just the mention of Bianca's name makes me uneasy. I never would have suspected that going into the Lotus Hotel would change our lives the way it did. Oh gods…I miss her every single day and can't let this frazzle me. I don't want to look weak, but they can't think of me as a threat. I took a deep breath and nodded slightly. I reached for my water glass and took a sip of water, cleared my throat and placed the glass back on the table. "I'd like to tell you about a ten year old boy and his sister who moved through time while standing still, unaware of what was happening…"

Author's note: So how much do you think nico should tell fury about his past? How much does Clint know about nico's past? If nico tells him what he knows, will he put his life at risk? Ok so also I would like some review about how much and what nico tells them and if they should still think of him as a threat? Remember next chapter does not come out until I get some ideas. Hopefully before Friday night. Goodbyes don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hello! Again thanks for the reviews and everything it means a lot to me. Also in the comments tell me if nico should move into avenger's tower with the avengers. Enjoy!

Nico's pov

"And that's my life up until this point." I said and picked my water glass up off the table again and took a sip. "Thanks for being honest Nico. Now I need you to tell us what you did not already say, I know you're lying about some of it." Fury said as he looked back at me from the papers sitting in front of him. Wait, how did he know I was leaving stuff out? "What makes you think I'm not truthful? I have no reason to lie to you." I said as I carefully set my glass down. Clint looked at me; I wonder what he was thinking. I got nervous about what he would say… he could get me locked up! "No reason to be nervous Nico, unless you're hiding something." Fury said matter of factly. I glanced at Clint, "I'm not lying, and I'm not hiding anything I don't know why you don't trust me. I've not given you a reason not to!" I said and Clint smirked at me. "How about each of us from the team interrogates him by ourselves." Clint said to Fury while smiling. "That sounds good, but we'll do it in a little while. He probably won't talk now, so let's have the team assemble in my office." Fury said as he got up. Then Agent Coulson escorted me back to my room to wait.

Clint pov

I felt kind of bad about how things were going, but I knew Nico would thank me later, as long as he did not tell Fury about me. I walked into Fury's office just as the others walked in to join me. "So why are we here again, I was busy in my lab!" Tony complained whiningly to Fury. "Well, too bad, Stark, We have a kid here named Nico DiAngelo. Our research says that he was born in 1924 and does not look a day over 15. I need each one of you to interrogate him in your own ways and figure out what he's hiding. He seems to have a supernatural sort of power, and because I don't understand what he is capable of doing, I think it's best to be careful. From now on, until we figure things out, he's a potential threat. I want Natasha, then Tony, Steve, Clint, and last Thor. Bruce you are not going to have to talk to him…I think the rest of the team will be adequate. You can go back to what you were doing." Fury said and Bruce stood up, nodded and left the room. "Ok, he's in interrogation room 2, Natasha you're up first." Fury said. Then he told us we could go to the camera room to watch the feed if we wanted.

Nico's pov again

I was sitting in a metal chair with my hands lightly tied down to the chair's arms. I could have easily broken out but then I would be thought of as escaping. The room was newly painted, white cinder block walls; the floor was just white tile but was better than the floor in my cell. There was a security camera in every corner of the room and a single chair at the end of the table across from mine. The door opened and a woman in her 20's walked in. She was the woman with Hawkeye in the woods known as 'Black Widow'. She wore a tight black jump suit that stood out against her pale skin and red hair. "Hi Nico, I'm Tasha and I heard you have some secrets. I have done tons of interrogations but never one with someone so young; I just want some basic information, ok?" she asked me. I nodded and Tasha continued. "Ok, what is your full name, birthday and age." I looked at her, holding her gaze and said "My name is Nico DiAngelo, I'm 16 and I was born January 28th 1924." I said and I saw her eyes widen ever so slightly. "Ok so how did you become timeless and what happened to your sister," She said gently. "Well, when I was 10, just after my mom died, I was out (with my sister) in a hotel. When we left the hotel, we were shocked to find out that a hundred years had passed and we did not age during the time were there. After we left the hotel, we went to a school in Maine. I was about 11 years old. At the school, we met Percy Jackson and his friends and they rescued us. Stuff happened and then we were separated and when my friends returned they said my sister had been killed. They had promised to bring her back safely." I paused, thinking of Bianca, a tear going down my cheek. "But Percy could not protect her that time, I got angry at him and left, then after a while I went back. Stuff happened… and now I'm here even thought I did not do anything wrong." I finished, my voice cold and heartless at the memories going through my mind. "Thank you Nico, you have done well." The red head stated before she walked out of the room. 5 minutes later a man came in. He was dressed like an eccentric businessman, but the clothes didn't seem to fit the normal attire here. He had a smirk plastered to his face and his eyes seemed to look into me. "I'm Tony Stark, but of course you know that, right Nico? Of course…everyone knows me! I'm going to ask you questions, you answer them, then I get to go back to what I was doing. Is that ok?" It was obvious that his participation was not preferred and he had other things to be doing. I nodded and he asked, "What were you doing the day you took Clint's arrow, or I guess the right question would be- why were you in the woods?" I shifted in my seat slightly and locked eyes with him then replied heartlessly, "Well, actually I was leaving somewhere and I was walking along by myself and your friend shot me," I replied in a cold voice. "What do you mean he shot you?" What? Is he stupid, I got shot with a freaking arrow and he asks what I mean? "I was in the woods walking, I heard a whistling sound then there was an arrow imbedded in my shoulder and it burned like Greek fire." I said back. I tried to relax in the chair but I was getting really bored and was sure that the interrogation was not nearly completed. He looked at me confused and I pulled my shirt and jacket off my shoulder where you could see the remains of the barely healed scar. "Ok, well, that's nasty!" Tony said as he stood up and walked toward the door. Then he stopped and paused, turning on his heel to face me again. "I am curious, Nico, about the after you were shot by the arrow. I mean, you were injured, and then vanished into thin air…vanished with little to trace you. How did you do that? We used some pretty sophisticated technology to track you and it was extremely difficult…like you were moving on a different plane or something. Did you leave the Earth? Go to another realm, or something? Ahhh, you know what? I'll talk to you about this later. I was in the middle of something a little more time-sensitive when I was called here. Just do me a favor, ok? Don't get cocky thinking that we will accept lies or a partial truth and just give up. Our eye patch wearing Chief of Staff doesn't like loose ends, and won't quit until he has every shred of information he is after. Now, I'll be seeing you later…hang in there, kid!" He turned to the door and gave me some sort of hand gesture like "hang loose" or something and the door closed behind him as he walked away whistling.

Another 5 minutes later then a man named Steve came in and talked to me, asking about the time that I didn't age, if I felt older when we left the hotel, if I still go to the school in Maine, and some other relaxed questions that seemed to be redundant and pointless. I wondered who would be next as I sat in the room by myself. I wasn't sure how much time went by and then the door opened slowly. I watched the door open until the person came into view… the one person I did not want to talk with. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds and then walked in. The sun god's son walked in and the room brightened up slightly. I wondered if his "friends" ever noticed that he gave off a glow, or maybe humans were unable to see such things. I squinted until my eyes adjusted then I watched him with a straight face. "Well hello there! You already know who I am so I'll make this fast," Clint said as he sat down, "First, where my arrow, and secondly why won't you tell them?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head, "They took the arrow AND my sword when I got here as well as the rest of my few belongings. Also, why would I tell them when you could have already done so?" Clint looked back at me, "Well, probably because me telling them about you means they would know about me too." I felt bad for him just thinking how difficult it must be for him to keep his identity uncover…"Sorry…I guess I never thought about how it would be for someone who is like us that lives primarily in the human world. But wait. Maybe if they understood out backgrounds more, we could work together. Then I got an idea and said out loud "Hey S.H.I.E.L.D! Clint and I have some similarities about our heritage! How come I'm being interrogated and he's not? If I'm in a cell, shouldn't he be? Clint's just as dangerous and maybe more…." but I never got to finish. In a second Clint had an arrow wedged under my chin. "You say one more word and I swear I'll kill you right now." He said, his face red with anger. The door swung open just then and agents came in and pulled him off of me. "Sorry Clint, but it's not my fault you can't tell you friends your heritage, and just for the record- go ahead, kill me! Then I can put you where you belong when you join my kingdom. I will take over for my father as soon as I die," I replied in a smart ass tone. You could almost see a light go off in Clint's head, he realized who I was again and paled as he was yanked out of the room.

The wait in-between visitors this time was much longer. I was past being bored, and quite honestly, thought about going to sleep. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and a man came in the room. He had a hammer in one hand and wore golden armor and a red cape, blond hair reaching his shoulders. I realized that in front of me was Thor, Norse god of thunder. Holy Hades, I'm dead if he realizes I'm Greek, my dad and his people did not get along. He would surely kill me! "Hello, I'm Thor, and… wait you're a Greek, aren't you?" he said straightening a cold face, staring back at me. My eyes were over whelmed by fear and I paled even more and shrunk in the chair. Thor walked closer to me and picked his hammer up in a tighter grip. "What are you doing here Greek spawn? You should not have come," He said coldly. I looked up at him, slowly, and quite fearful, "I know you don't like us, but would you really hurt a child? It's not like I have a choice and it would but unfair if you killed one of the big three's kids… only because he was bound to a chair and in your presence." I spoke with as much courage as I could muster. I saw images that sometimes happened; Thor was hitting me repeatedly with the hammer until… ok I don't want to die that way. Sometimes I get visions of death instead of just feeling it when it happens, right now the fates could cut my string of life. He thought for a moment,"I suppose that would be unfair, and you're just a child. Many things are not your fault alone. You bear the burden of your family history, much as I." He then frowned and was lost in thought for a moment. Thor then lowered his hammer and I relaxed as he walked to the other chair and sat with me.

Fury's pov {don't worry only briefly}

I had watched each session with my agents as they attempted to learn something from Nico. I watched through the two way glass as the argument happened and then Thor settled down. What where they talking about? It was confusing to follow their conversation. After a few minutes, Thor left the room and I saw he was coming to talk to me. When he came in he was smiling. I spoke first, "What is Nico? Where is he from? I can see that you know something after talking with him. What secrets is he hiding, and more importantly, what secrets are being kept between him and Clint?" Thor's face darkened and the smile on his face turned into a frown. "He is a Greek demi-god." Thor plainly stated. I was confused by his statement…"Who is? Nico? What does it mean?" Thor chuckled, "Nico's and Clint's fathers are Greek Olympians and both are very powerful." This came as a surprise, and I wasn't sure how to proceed. "Does that mean he's a threat?" I asked. Thor chuckled again, then became serious- "I think that for things to remain peaceful, Nico would be a great, powerful ally or a feared, horrible enemy. Do not threaten him, he is more powerful then you know but it's up to him if everyone knows." As for Clint, he has his own powers, and it's a good thing he is on our side already. He has proven to be a great asset to our team."Thor then turned around and left me with a million questions…

Authors note: Hey I hope you enjoyed this. As always I appreciate likes, follows, and reviews and they help me post faster. If you have opinions about what should happen next send me a message and I will take it into consideration. Don't forget to review. Remember I don't own any of the character's and only the plot, so it may not be perfect. Until next time BYE! Nico's watching you don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Nico and the avenger's chapter 4

Clint's pov

I just messed up big time! I threatened the son of Hades, oh gods! I'm such an idiot! How can I get out of this mess? Wait…You know what? When everyone's done, I'll just go apologize. Nico is very powerful whether he knows it or not and I would rather him not use that power to hurt people… or me more specifically.

I walked down the hallway and passed Fury's office where he was talking to someone. I climbed into the vent system, my favorite way of travel around the building. Sometimes it's quick, but it's definitely a great way to see things that could be missed. The vents in this building were equal to a separate floor. Inside the big, almost human-sized vent that was leading to Fury's office I heard him say, "Does that mean he's a threat?" I heard Fury say, his voice shaking with what sounded like fear laced with anger. Is he talking about Nico? "Nico will be a great powerful enemy or feared, horrible enemy. Don't threaten him- he is more powerful then you know, but it's still up to him if everyone knows" Thor's serious booming voice warned Fury. I stood for a few moments thinking about the two ways this scenario could play out. If S.H.I.E.L.D. knows what's good for them they won't hurt or threaten Nico…they would be targeted by a non-merciful demigod!

I exited the vents shortly after. While climbing out of the vent I touched the floor in time to see a confused Thor turn the corner into the hallway where I stood. "Eye of hawk, what are you doing in the vent?" Thor's bewildered voice boomed. "Well you see, sometimes I take the shortest path between my destinations- I was using them instead of the hallway. Sorry If I startled you Thor. I'll see you around!" I said, hopefully convincingly. Thor chuckled and said "Okay, birdman. Fly carefully", then he nodded and walked away. I continued down the hallway and turned the corner. I knocked on Fury's door before walking in. "Well, well, well. Hello Clint, so nice to see you, although I can't say I'm surprised that you're here... Actually a little surprised that Thor was here before you. If you have questions for me, I am really not in the mood right now-The door is right behind you." Fury's sarcastic voice said to me. I walked to the chairs that sat in front of his desk and chose one closest to the wall. Fury stood next to his desk, hand resting on the back of the chair as if he weren't sure whether to stand or sit. I cleared my throat before starting. "First, you need to hear what I have to say. I am a part of this team, but also part of this planet, and we need to get on the same page about some things first. You see, I don't think it's smart to keep a child here especially not one like Nico." I said as convincingly as I could muster. He pulled the chair away from the desk, and sat down; his eyes locked on me and paused before he said, "Well! What a glorious day this is! Look at you standing up for one of your kind. I watched the conversations held between your teammates and Nico, and heard a few things that have me on edge. I need to process this right now." He adjusted his eye patch and laced his hands behind his neck. "Now why don't you get the hell out of my office, I'm busy. We can talk later." Fury glanced back at his computer and paper work and away from me. "Wait what do you mean his kind?" I asked, surely Nico did not say he was a demigod. I had faith in that much. "Well, Clint, Thor must have had a more productive conversation with Nico that you. He just told me that Nico is a powerful Greek demigod. Also that you have been lying to us and that you are one too, just not as powerful." He said this matter-of-factly, while I tried not to let my mouth drop open. I stood frozen, not sure what to say. Now I knew what it felt like to be interrogated. "Would you like to tell me about yourself or do you want to join Nico in a cell for the time being?"

I had no choice but to tell him. "Okay. I have nothing to hide; I just wasn't sure how my family heritage would complicate my relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D...I'm Clint Barton, son of Apollo the sun god, music, poems, medicine, archery and tons of other things. I'm a demigod but I decided to start over my life after I turned 18 and could leave camp, because I knew how to fight and defend myself from monsters. That is a condensed version about my life before I was an adult" I said simply. Fury sat quietly but looked sort of amused. I got tired of this so I got up and left as I was asked to before.

Nico's pov

I sat in the boring as hell cell. You know what I want to try? I want to shadow travel out of here. This is crazy I need to get out of here. Just as I tried to shadow travel it got brighter in the room and all the shadows were gone. "Hey Nico, can I come in? I want to apologize." I heard Clint's voice from behind the door. "No!" I responded tartly. There were a few brief moments of silence and he said "What's that? I heard a yes!" What was it with Apollo's kids, why are they just so freaking perky all the time?

The door opened and Katniss himself walked in, and then closed the door. He stood in front of it, blocking my way out, making me squint again from his bright aura. "Hey, Katniss." I winked and greeted with sarcasm. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes. "Hey ghost prince! Wow. I feel like we're old friends!" What did he call me? "No not really. I'm the ghost king actually." I responded in a bland voice. "It does not matter. I'm here to apologize for things…at the same time I'm freaked out a little. They know about your family, and mine. What did you tell Thor? How is it possible that you thought it was a good idea to tell the government?" Clint looked nervous and I suddenly realized why. "Wait… did Thor tell them?" I questioned. If Thor had said a damn thing about things that were not his business…Clint interrupted my thoughts, "Thor told them and they know about both of us and Fury wants you to at least tell him." Clint said back at me. This could get out of hand…"Fine, let's go get this over with!" I said grimly. I almost felt like I was waiting to be run through with a sword. "Nico, I've been with this team for a while. I've never felt unsure of being with them, and they've made me part of their family. The same could be for you…this doesn't have to be a bad thing. Let's go see Fury and talk about all of this, ok? We'll be together…things will be fine, Ok? Follow me." Clint said. He tried to be upbeat but was clearly not happy about this ether.

We stood outside of the office and paused for a moment, and then I knocked on the door. Fury yelled "COME!" I walked into the office Fury greeted me "What the hell do you want now Clint, you just left…" he paused and saw me behind Clint. Fury's face twisted "What is he doing out of his cell, Clint?" Fury looked angry like he wanted to shoot him. Which I have no bad feelings about, it was a little funny, actually. "Nico would like to tell you and only you about his godly parent, so then he can leave." Clint said simply before he sat in a chair. I followed him across the room and sat in the chair next to his. "Ok, but depending on how dangerous he is we may have to keep him here." Fury said and looked at me, his dagger like glare looking right through me. "Ok I'm Nico DiAngelo and I am the son of Hades, lord of the dead, ghosts, shadows, and the underworld." I said then looked at Clint. "Can I leave now?" Fury stared at me and asked, "You are very powerful, dangerous even, and why would I trust you? What proof do I have that letting you go will keep us and everyone else on this planet safe?" I glared slightly, but tried to stay as neutral as I could so he didn't get defensive. I had no intention of hurting people. Why did they think I would? They wouldn't know anything about my 'previous skills', like how I was one of the only demigods to kill over 100 monsters in the battle of New York and I almost died many times in my life to protect my friends and the world. I looked at Fury, then Clint and shook my head before saying "What have you ever done? I was in 4 different wars one when I was about to turn 11. I've seen things that if anyone else had they would surely have lost their sanity. I have also lost more in my life than anyone and never want anyone to have to deal with half the shit I ever had to. I can't even end my suffering and I'm only 16 and been through more than anyone! That's why, Director!" I growled at him and then I shrunk in my seat and saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked by the door and saw the whole team, all of the Avengers, each face had wide eyes and shocked expressions, even Fury and Clint. As I looked at them I said, "Hello there- how much did you hear of that?" Fury spoke first, "Is that true Nico?" I looked back at Fury who had a look of awe on his face and amused eyes. I nodded. I wondered if I could possibly just shadow travel to camp and hide in the dark Hades cabin, would people notice that much? "Nico, I apologize that we got off on the wrong foot. Sometimes, with the mysteries and surprising things we discover in this organization, we tend to be more cautious that receptive of differences. Would you like to join the avengers?" Fury asked me. I looked at the other members of the team who all looked satisfied with this offer. "Sure why not." I said wondering if this was a good choice! "Good, welcome to our team, Nico. Avengers, why don't you take Nico to the tower and get him settled. He can do the paper work later," Fury said. The avengers and I shuffled out of the office, and each welcomed me to the team. For the first time since Bianca's death, I felt like I was where I belonged.

Author's note: Hey guy's. It may seem like the fanfic is done but I assure you there will be more chapter's very soon. Thanks for all the support. If I could I would name all of you that had commented and liked and favorite but I can't so, oh well. Till next time, BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Nico meets the avenger's chapter 5

Nico's pov

We were about to leave the building when I realized something. I had no weapon on me; if we ran into monsters or anything I was powerless against them. "Hey, before I forget can we get my weapons because they are important to me and I'm not leaving without them?" I asked and I was irritated too. I didn't care if I was being rude. "Sure they were probably placed in the weapon's vault. I can go get them if you want, Nico," Steve offered politely. "If you don't mind I would like to go too, I don't like people touching my things!" I said rudely to Steve. "Oooh- I have a great idea, kids…How about we all go? Field trip to the weapon's vault!" Tony shouted and started walking to the elevator, sarcasm heavy in his voice but enjoyment too. Everyone in the shield lobby was now looking at us. "Come on guys, single file, please! We might miss the next tour! Hurry up!" Tony shouted once he got to the elevator doors. We decided to go because everyone was staring. We scrambled to catch up to Tony then descended in the elevator to get my sword.

Once I got my sword and bag of stuff and my daggers, I felt relieve, and more like myself. We left the vault area, and got back in the elevator to go back to the main floor. Nobody was talking, just in their own thoughts. I looked around and then said "I could get us to the tower faster than this elevator, that is, if you guys want?" I asked and then smirked. It would be funny if everyone or even just Clint got sick and threw up from shadow travel. There were a few shrugs, a groan, and someone said "Sure." Great! Everyone agreed except Thor. "What's wrong Thor, too Greek for you? Don't wanna come with us?" I asked slyly. Thor's posture, straight and still, shifted slightly "No thank you, Hades son." Thor replied and stepped out, twirling his hammer once the doors opened. The door remained open for a few seconds, before closing again. "Ok stand in a circle and hold hands." I told the group. They looked weirdly at me but complied with my request. "Hold on tight, not my fault if you throw up!" I said and broke the silence by laughing maniacally. Then we were thrust into shadows and darkness. I liked the feeling and comfort of the dark shadows, the others- well- probably not at all. Then we were kicked out of the shadows, and everyone except me fell to the ground. Tony and Natasha were green but everyone else looked ok. Bruce looked shaken, and was trying to keep his composure. I guess I should remember that for the future- he and shadow travel may be a problem. I continued to laugh as they tried to stand up but still fell over. After about 5 minutes everyone was in the elevator. "Ok 'cap sickle', are you ok showing Nico the room across from you? That's where he will be staying." Tony asked Steve. He glared at Tony but shook his head. "In the mean time I will put death boy into the system, if you need anything just ask Jarvis," Tony said to me and I grumbled a little. The elevator stopped and everyone except me and Steve left the elevator. Then it continued to move. "Did you really participate in that many wars?" Steve asked me. It intrigues me that everyone is so surprised. "Yes, I did. Is everyone surprised about that because of my age?" I asked Steve and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Well Nico, in my time being in the military, 16 year olds are not old enough for wars and especially since you said you were in your first war when you were about 11. The idea that an 11 year old could be in a war… that's crazy to think about" Steve said. "I guess it would be if I was not a demigod" I said back to Steve. The rest of the ride in the elevator was quiet. I wish there was noise being up this high. I often avoided heights, definitely more than 5 stories like this building. It was dangerous for people like me because I was in Zeus's territory. I was shaking and I was becoming paler the longer the ride took. Steve looked back at me and watched me, "Are you ok Nico? You don't look too good. Afraid of heights?" Steve asked me. I can only imagine how I must look- probably like Tony and Natasha looked after shadow travel. "I'm getting even more uncomfortable the further I move away from…umm, just, don't like small spaces." At least I did not completely lie. I still remember being in the bronze jar and I almost died if it was not for the 7. The elevator stopped and dinged and we exited, I was a little too happy to get off that death trap!

Steve said the door on the left was mine and the door on the right was his room. He went to his room and I cautiously went to mine. The walls were a nice dark blue color and the carpeted floors were black shag rug. Off of the wall with the door there was another door. I turned the handle and the door swung open revealing the royal blue bathroom with white tile floors. What does he think I am an erudite? No, that would be a child of Athena; he must think I'm a downer! I turned around and went across the long dark room and opened the door there – a closet. Black hoodies, jackets, shirts, jean, shoes and boots. The color range was small, but they would fit me. Only gray, blue, and black clothes could be seen in the closet. I didn't know who picked out the clothes but I liked there style.

I closed the closet to further examine the room and liked what I found. The bed had a silk bed spread, pillow case, and blankets. I looked on the sides of the bed to find lamps on night stands, the one thing I'm upset about if there is an alarm clock. Why? Alarm clocks are evil! They break up your sleep and I think they are unnecessary. In the corner past my bed is a desk of computers and other gadgetry. There is a computer and speakers on the desk and the computer looks amazing! I'm no computer genius, far from it actually, but I wanted to check it out. I walked around and kicked my shoes off by the door and took my jacket off hanging it on a black hook by the door that blends perfectly into the wall. I sit in the black spinney chair and turn the computer on. Once the system was booted up, I start typing stuff and realized I had trouble reading it. Oh gods… I forgot about my dyslexia! I grasped the mouse and slid it across the desk a few times, clicking and changing the format slightly. At last, I was finished, I found a way to turn all the text from English to Greek. At least anyone that tries to spy on my things won't know what it says! I wanted to see what the others were doing but I didn't want to get up. I sat in the chair, spinning in a circle very slowly while tapping the arms of the chair. I decided to try to hack into Tony's security camera footage. I knew there must be one or more cameras in here, and the sooner I disable them, the better. It's a little challenging to hack but I was able to after about 30 minutes. I laughed out loud- Yeah, I'm so smart I could hack a camera! I wish I could be smarter but Athena basically hates me so my clever streaks are sometimes limited by a lot!

I get into the network with only a little trouble and look throughout the building and see Clint, Natasha and Steve in the training room, and- wait there's a training room? I need to check that out! Stupid ADHD…So,, they are in the training room, Tony and Bruce were each in their labs, Tony talking out loud, but nobody else was in the room… Probably talking to Jarvis. Bruce was making a serum of some sort and he injected himself with it. Thor was not anywhere to be found in the building. I turn in my spinney chair and saw that the wall I was facing was not like the others. I walked over to it and found a button on the wall and hit it. Dark blue blind's were lifted and I discovered the wall was a giant window. I stepped back when I saw how high up we were! I started hyperventilating a little bit. Its ok nico… you're fine…only about 20 floors off the ground and- holy Hera! I'm 20 floors off the ground! It's not anywhere near OK! I turned and closed the blinds by hitting the button again. I think I'll be ok with not ever hitting that button again! I calm myself down and stop freaking out and there's nothing to do now. Oh well… I'm going to go train.

After I changed and grabbed my sword I left for the gym area. When I walked in Cap was killing another punching bag and Clint was doing archery as usual-perfectly. I did not see Natasha til I looked over and saw her fighting sandbag dummies. Poor dummies, she was decapitating them with no more than one blow to the head! I walked over and stood behind Clint. "Hey, son of Apollo, wanna spar?" I ask and Clint jumps and misses the target. "Seriously? you could not have waited a second?" He rolls his eyes "Fine. What weapon do you want to use?" Clint asks me. "Sword fighting, of course!" I say with a smirk and I walk over and get on the fighting plat form in the middle of the gym and wait for Clint. He grabs his imperial gold sword, he must know it won't hurt me completely or he will try to kill me and just end up not completely doing it. He walks over and stands across from me. We begin drawing a small crowd immediately- Steve and Tasha walk over to watch. "Bet you Clint will win." Natasha said, then she winks and smirks at Steve. All Steve did was shrug, but that does not matter right now. I take my jacket off again and keep my boots on.

I nod at Clint and he says "start" in Greek. He lunges at me and I pair blades. I jump back and shadow travel behind him. I end up behind him and he turns to face me. He swings his sword toward me and I attempt to shadow travel again to avoid his blade. Just before I successfully get away, He smiles and the room appears to glow like a thousand suns. I squint and mutter a curse under my breath. Clint laughs out loud with a booming cackle and I quickly toss my sword up to block his strike. We continue our attack on each other, it must look fierce to the onlookers as they gasp several times, but we are not intending to hurt each other, just give each other a run for the money. Clint has me cornered a few times, and without being able to shadow travel, I have to exert my fencing skills and realize that occasional training might be in order- I've gotten a little lazy and out of practice with a few moves! After a while, the room begins to dim ever so slightly and I shadow travel behind him, and just before he turns, I kick his legs out from under him and he falls. I quickly disarm him and point my deadly sword at his exposed neck. Clint growls and says "fine. This time you win…we'll rematch later, little Hades." Clint rises from the floor in one fluid move, grabs back his sword, nods and walks out of the room. I look over at Steve and Natasha and see the shocked looks on their faces and flash a content grin. "Ok! Who's next? Who wants to face the ghost king?" I ask them. I feel better than I have in quite a while and nothing will get in my way.

Hey guys, I'm back again to haunt your nightmares. Ok this is not near the ending but I decided to not leave you with a cliff hanger today. But I will make sure the next has some action too, tell me if you have ideas what you want me to do next. I always take ideas. Till next time BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey thanks again for your support and I'm glad you like it. Enjoy!

Nico's pov

After sparing and winning against Clint, Tasha and Cap sickle we went and got changed for dinner. I got in the elevator along to go to the kitchen and then a voice said "Hello demon child, everyone is waiting for you at dinner. Sir says hurry up." The emotionless, British male voice said. I jumped and fell into the wall behind me. Looks like everyone beat me to dinner- wait did he say demon child? Oh I'm so going to get tony back for this. What should I do? Threaten him, hit him, or I know, I should try to prank him, but how? I'll think about that later right now I'm starving.

When I arrived they were all seated at a long oak dining table. "What took you so long demon boy? We were going to eat without you!" Tony grumbled. I trudged over and sat between Bruce and an empty chair, it must have been for Thor. There were three pizza boxes in the middle of the table. Clint and tony stood up and had their plates and took three pieces each. Then everyone else calmly stood and took some pizza. I grabbed 2 pieces and half of one that was a small sliver. I started to eat one of the big pieces and then I remembered. I forgot to sacrifice food! That's not good! I will hell fire to ingolf the palm of my hand and burn my other big piece. Everyone except Clint looked at me like I was insane. I guess Clint does not sacrifice food because he was just eating while everyone looked warily at me I looked down and noticed the fire was changing color to go with my mood. It was first a dark blue color, then blood red, light and then dark purple where it stayed. After the pizza was gone and no ashes were left I stopped the fire and began to eat. The other's stared at me and I began to get uncomfortable. "Stop staring at me it's creepy!" I said in an annoyed voice. They continued to look at me, "Take a picture it will last longer!" I said again trying not to freak out. Clint started laughing at me and doubled over then fell on the floor laughing. We all turned to look across from me at Clint who was on the floor in a ball laughing; I started to laugh slightly because Clint's laughter was hilarious. The others followed my suit of fashion. Everyone broke into their own conversations and I was talking to Steve and Natasha. We were all trying to get to know each other since we would be stuck with each other for a while. Soon everyone at the table began to join our conversation. "So Nico what year were you born?" Tasha asked me. I thought for a moment. "I was born January 28th 1924; I would be somewhere around 100 but I'm 16 years old." I answered and took a drink of my water. "So are you dating or like anyone, Nico?" Natasha asked me slyly. I freeze up and play with my plate. A small smile creeps on my face. "Well who does little demon like?" Tony said and my face got red. I was starting to wonder if I should tell them or not. "Come on it's not like we know her… Unless we do tell us come on." She begged. I knew what she was trying to do; she was interrogating me and wanted to know about my personal life. "Clint knows them, no one else does thought." I murmured quietly. They all seemed to loom closer and tower over me except Bruce who at least did not want to know everything about me. "Will" I said in a faint whisper. I did not want them to know. I did not even want my friends at camp to know my secret but they would know eventually.

"Who is she?" Clint said trying to figure out if he knew about her. "Tell us." Tony and Tasha chanted. "You guys would not understand can you just leave it at that?" I asked them if they knew I don't know how they would think about me. They continued to beg and I could not take it anymore. I grew angry and I gathered shadows and my hands burst into flames. "ENOUGH!" I yelled and they quieted down and looked at me but still their eyes showed they were curious. I turned around and marched towards the door that would eventually lead to the elevator I would get away with. My face was red with anger and fear of what they would do. I should not be worried but I was. "I'm dating Will Solstice, Clint's brother." I said quietly and I rushed out the door while they sat there in shock. "Nico's gay?" Clint asked and I heard murmur's from behind the door. I ran to my room and locked the door and sat on the bed.

I sat on my bed and silently cried, tears running down my face and sob's building in my throat. I missed will and Bianca, and everyone I loved at camp. Everything I left behind and everything I ever loved that died or left me. I let everything out that was building within in the last 5 or 6 years, since Bianca died. I started to cry harder and sobs let loose from my throat and I heard a knock on the door. "Hey nico, can I come in? I did not mean to upset you." Tasha's voice was soft and calming and I almost wanted to trust her. But I knew better.

Slowly she opened the door and saw me crying and she looked guilty. "I'm sorry Nico I really did not mean to upset you. I just wanted to know you better." She said as she walked over and sat on the dark blue bed next to me. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked her as she wrapped an arm around me. I could tell she was trying to comfort me but it did not quite work. "Sure anything." What should I ask her? "Ok, do you like Clint? …I see the way you look at each other." Natasha froze up and was still and quiet for a minute. Should I have not asked her such a personal question? You know what she asked me a personal question so it's ok. "Yeah I guess I do… but if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll kill you!" she said to me seriously. I nodded and chuckled and she pulled be closer. My tears dried and I calmed down and I hugged her back for a minute. We both let go of each other and I was calm and she looked at me gently. "Hey we were going to watch movies wanna join?" she asked. I shook my head no, and then she replied. "Oh too bad, I wondered if you would like to join us for a movie. It start's in ten minutes and we will be in the living room." Natasha said as she stood and walked to the door. "Oh and no one is upset about you having a boy friend, it's your choice and we understand that." She said before she closed the door.

I sat there for about five minutes and I came to a conclusion, I have nothing else to do so I'm gonna go watch the movie. I shadow traveled to the living room right in front of the TV and everyone jumped, well everyone that was here because not everyone had arrived yet. "What movie are we watching?" I asked my new team mates. "All the paranormal activity movies and some other horror movie." Tasha said before she took a sip of her drink. "Then I'm leaving it sounds boring." I said and shadow traveled out of the room.

I got in the shower and played on the computer and chatted with Will, Percy, and Annabeth. But I got bored and sat on my bed. An hour or two into the movie I decided I would shadow travel behind them and scare the Hades out of them.

I silently appeared behind everyone but Bruce because he was not there. I walked up and reached out. I grabbed Tony's neck and he jumped and screamed like a girl. This caused everyone else to scream but I did not want them to know it was me so before they could turn around I shadow traveled to my room. I climbed into be to only be interrupted 10 minutes later. Steve and Tasha were banging loudly on my door. Without turning the lights on I walked over to the door and opened it then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Did you do that?" Tasha asked me. "Do what?" I asked her with a yawn. "You know what the hell I'm freaking talking about, coming up and grabbing Tony's neck a few minutes ago." She howled out. I shook my head no and they walked away. After they were in the elevator, I closed the door and started to laugh evilly. Living with the avengers would be fun after all.

An: Hey guy's hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to let you know I appreciate the comments and everything and wanted to give a shout out to Beazlerat, every chapter I get a review from you and I wanted to say thank you. To everyone else I wanted to say thank you a lot too. I have a fan fiction you can read called Nico and the mortal instruments gang and another one called Jack Frost son of Loki, I just put that one out. Please check out the other stories if you're interested and thanks. This takes place before Loki's New York attack by the way just so you know because I might do something with that in the future. See you next time BYE!

-Doglover1243


	7. Chapter 7

Nico and the avenger's chapter 7

I've been with the avengers for almost a month now and it's almost December. As much fun as it has been with the team I miss my camp friends. You know what I'm going to shadow travel to camp and see them.

I stepped out of the shadows comfort and I was on half-blood hill and saw the sign and Thaila's pine tree with the fleece hanging over it and the attack dragon outside. I heard no cheers or anything coming from within the boarders but I guess that's because the summer only campers were long gone. Only about 1/5ths of the campers if even that much was still here.

On the inside of the borders there were light blankets of snow and was snowing heavily. I wonder if it was snowing in New York and I just did not notice. Oh well it would not have been the first time. I walked past the big house and the strawberry fields. Barely anyone was outside but I knew better they were probably in the fighting arena. I ran to the hall that was just past the infirmary and I stopped I heard will talking from inside the open infirmary building that was attached to the Apollo cabin.

I heard the laugh I would never forget and I heard another one, a girly laugh. Was that who I thought it was? I walked up the steps and out of the snow onto the porch and walked in.

In the lobby area I saw Frank, Hazel and Will. "Were closed unless you're almost dead." I heard Will say then they turned and Hazel was the first to notice me. In about 2 seconds her arms were draped over my neck and I pulled my arms around her waist. "Hey little sis how have you been?" I said to her as I kissed her forehead. I did not have to bend over too much. I realized she had gotten taller over the summer.

Hazel released me and we talked a little before frank walked over and last Will came over. I hugged him for what felt like an eternity and we parted. "Hey, my little ray of sunshine." Will said to me. "It's still offensive to call a child of the underworld a ray of 'sunshine'." I said to Will and he smirked while I rolled my eyes. "Ok my ray of darkness, how have you been?" he said to me. "Good and I won't even ask you. Where are the other campers and why did you not want me in here." I said as hazel and frank chuckled and wrapped an arm around hazel and pulled her close as he kissed her on the head.

"The Romans and we are going to be here till the end of December. There are only about 20 Greeks and the same amount of us." Hazel and frank said. "So where have you been, I thought you were not coming back till next summer?" Will asked me as Hazel and Frank left the room and went to the training arena like most other campers.

We stepped onto the porch and sat on the steps. Will was wearing his camp half blood shirt and jeans with flip flops, like normal. I wore my jacket and black jeans and combat boots, we both had swords by are sides. The only difference was it was freezing out and he was not shivering. "How are you not cold?" I said before I started to shiver harder and shake. "Because my father's god of sun and warmth. That's how death breath." He said and pulled me closer to him and had one arm around me. It was almost like the sun was shining down on us keeping us warm despite the snow falling around us.

"So where have you been, you have been gone for about 4 months and you have not been to the underworld recently." Will ask me. I looked up at his warm eyes. "How could you tell?" I asked him plainly while smirking up at him. "Well you seem healthy and not pale like last time I saw you when you went to and from the underworld. So where did you go?" "Well that's a long story."

We sat there for about 1 hour and I told him everything and at the end he looked down at me. "So you're living with earth's mightiest heroes and are apart of their group. And my half brother if on the team and shot you when you met him." Will concluded. "Yeah pretty much." I said and stood up and twisted my skull ring, my little nervous habit. "How about we go see everyone and then you take me to meet your new team for a little bit." Will asked and I nodded and we walked side by side but not touching each other to the combat arena.

After sparring with seaweed brain and wise girl and talking for a little bit I went to talk to Jason and Piper and after about 30 minutes I left Will there to go to the forge. Most of the Hephaestus cabin was there and I looked at them. "He's down in the bunker." A blond with oil and grease all over her said and I walked past them and made my way to the special bunker of Hephaestus known as bunker 9.

I got there and Leo was hunched over on a table and Festus' head on the wall looked over at me and started whirling and squeaking. Leo jumped up and muttered "5 more minutes please." And then he opened his eyes and saw me and jumped. Then we started talking about what has been going on in our lives.

After talking for about an hour and being begged about a thousand times to go meet Tony Stark and promising him later did I finally leave. I went to my cabin and saw the worst thing possible. I was going to kill them and they knew I was here. "STOLL'S! GET THE HADES OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled and my face was contorted in rage. Everyone in each cabin came out and everyone in the camp except for the two responsible were in front of me. They were muttering while they saw my once black cabin.

My cabin had once been respected and was feared but now it clearly did not. The only one that could possible like my cabin now was the Aphrodite cabin. The black brick walls and the black door, and the hell fire torches by the doors and the mini grave yard in front were once amazing and now they were shameful. "STOLL'S!" I yelled once more. They would pay for turning the outside of my cabin PINK. They would die or better yet rot in taurtrus, even the hell fire was pink, and I saw my cabin when I got here and it was NOT PINK! Will broke through the group along with the seven. Everyone backed away from me when they saw me. I realized I was on fire and it was purple hell fire. My eyes were blood red and I knew would get revenge there was no way they would survive after this. I walked past everyone and to the Hermes cabin where there was loud laughter coming from the inside.

5 zombies came out of the ground and went into the cabin and I heard two girlish screams. The crowd followed behind slowly and then the brothers were thrown out of there cabin and onto the ground and the zombie dissipated. Not even Will would have tried to save them. I realized the others had also wanted revenge on them and I wonder what they did to everyone else for them to want the stolls to perish. I would ask Will what they had done to everyone else later. But that did not matter now I was going to kill them.

"What did you do to my cabin?" I yelled at them. They pointed at each other and said "He did it!" And "It was his idea!" "Well I don't care you are both going to clean and repaint my entire cabin and even re build it if the paint stain's did not come off of the black bricks." They looked at me and ran into their cabin and came out with paint scrubbing brushes and buckets of paint and ran to my cabin to try to get the paint off before it dried more.

"It better be back to normal before I get back later, or you will pay dearly." I screamed after them and everyone else laughed. I turned back to them and everyone ran except Will, who flinched at my gaze. Then we shadow traveled with 2 hours till night fall and we arrived at the base of the tower.

Authors note: Hey thanks for the support keep it coming. I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for those that don't like Nico and Will together but they are adorable. Let me know what you think in the comments, if you have suggestions PM me! Next chapter will be up soon. BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Nico and the avenger's chapter 8

Nico's pov

Me and Will walked into Avengers' tower. We got into the elevator and went to the floor with the kitchen and living room. As we stepped out I wanted to face palm physically as I did mentally. I saw Clint shooting paint tipped foam darts at Tony with his bow and Tony was throwing paint filled balloons at Clint and the rest of the team were hiding. The whole room looked like a rainbow vomited on it. "What's going on Tasha?" I asked Natasha and she said "Tony dumped a bucket of paint on Clint and he dipped a set of never ending foam arrows in paint and Tony found his own ammo. Now we have been like this for at least 1 hour. The only one of us that was not sucked into this paint fight was Bruce because he has been in the lab all day and now we are stuck like this. At least someone else other than us has to deal with their prank war now." Will looked over at me and I sighed. "I want to say they normally are not nearly this childish but that would be a complete lie." I said

Will laughed, "Sounds like we are dealing with the Stoll's… hey we should intervene and end this." Will said as we locked eyes. "You know what I think that might just work." I said. So if I can just stop the ammo from firing the war would be over. I shadow traveled behind Clint and pulled out my sword and slashed the ends of Clint's arrows cutting it into half's. Then I went behind tony and slashed his balloons and traveled back to Will's side.

"What the hell was that for? We were having fun." Tony whined at me. Will wrapped an arm around me and I laughed sarcastically. "No more like you were torturing everyone else. But that does not matter you should clean up so your done by dinner." I turned around but turned back to face them. "I mean both of you." I said as I walked forward to help Steve and Tasha up off the ground. I realized Tasha's hair was pink and blue with paint and Steve was almost covered completely in paint. "Tasha your hair… it's girly for once!" Tony said before he and Clint doubled over laughing. Tasha had a cold look on her face and she pulled out daggers and threw them and they hit the wall behind Clint and Tony.

The two freaked out and the rest of us laughed. Tasha turned to face to face Will and me. "Who's this, Nico?" She asked me while running a hand through her hair, trying to get some paint out. My face flushed red and I looked down. "I'm Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend." Will said and I flushed even more and I started to sink into shadows. Will tightened his grip around me to stop me from going into the shadows much needed comfort and shook Tasha's hand with the other.

"Im Natasha nice to meet you, Will." Then Will shake Steve's paint covered hand. "Why do you hate me?" I asked as I sheepishly looked slowly up at Will. Will and everyone else laughed. I then realized how short I was compared to Will; he was at least 2 inches taller. In fact everyone was looking down at me and laughing but I don't care at least Tony was short too.

After about 10 minutes everyone except me, Will, and Clint left the room. "So you hit Nico with an arrow." Will said with a stupid smile on his face. "It was one time and I did not know he was there." Clint grumbled. We laughed and the conversation continued for another 15 minutes and then me and Will went to the training room to talk and spar.

Time lapse

It was almost 8 o'clock and I was getting tiered but it was great to finally go back to camp. After I dropped Will off at cabin 7, I went to check on my cabin. When I finally got there it was even better than before. The fire was dark blue and purple and the torch holders were a nice gold. The pink bricks were now a nice dark purple black color not to mention the door was black again.

The Stoll brothers eyed me cautiously and hoped I would not lose it again. I nodded and they seemed to calm down a little and I opened the door. The inside changed slightly, the two sets of bunk beds were still there and there was now a black couch and a desk in the corner. Also there was a TV on the wall. The bathroom was untouched which was nice because they would probably have jacked it up. The floor had a black shag rug and it was comfortable. There were also 2 sets of dressers too. I said thanks and they ran out of the cabin and disappeared into darkness, probably to the campfire with the other campers.

I got a shower and changed before leaving and locked my cabin. I got ready and shadow traveled and appeared in the middle of stark tower's kitchen. Tony was taking a big sip of his coffee and I scared him. He spit coffee across the table and everyone else jumped but started to laugh at Tony's incompetence and soon we were all laughing.

I went to my room and got a bad feeling, what was going on? Maybe the monsters are going crazy or maybe there was a breech in taurturus and they got out? I'm going to go check, I got ready and grabbed my sword then a shadow traveled to the underworld.

I arrived in my father's realm and felt more powerful right away but then I saw. Hell hounds, Drachne, emposia, Cyclops and many other monsters were running around. I guess monsters did get out of taurturus. There was one thing I could do and that was kill them all or they would never be stopped because my dad was probably trying to close the gates.

I unsheathe my sword and stab anything that comes close to me, the monsters quickly realize I'm not joking around and start to run away from me. I won't be done this for a while… Oh well it will all be worth it soon enough.

Authors note: I wanted this to be up sooner but that clearly did not happen, I will be updating my other stories very soon. So thanks for reading and review what you want to happen next because I'm running out of ideas slowly. I should have another chapter up soon. A little help and motivation would be nice. BYEEEEEE friends!


	9. Chapter 9

Nico meets the avenger's chapter 9

Nico pov

After about 2 hours of rough fighting and killing monsters, I had finally killed the last one but not without a scratch though. I got stabbed in my shoulder; coincidently it was where Clint shot me and I had many scratches all over my body. I was exhausted and injured my body covered in golden dust and my own blood. I fell wearily to the ground. Consciousness slipping away slowly into the peaceful darkness.

When I opened my eyes it was in a dream and my father loomed over me. "You did a good job today Nico; you have made me very proud. I am upset that you grew weary so easily, so I will give you a power upgrade and when you wake up you will be better but still kind of injured. You will be able to shadow travel more, raise and speak to the dead longer and all of you abilities will be more durable. I'm very proud of you nico don't forget about that." Hades said to me in a calm but somehow loving tone. I guess since I saved him kingdom he loved me finally and actually wanted to do something to help me? I wanted to thank him but my father did not give me the chance. Shadows wrapped around me and it all went dark but I felt better.

The light played at my closed eyelids, it burned but I slowly adjusted and opened my eyes and the dim light of the underworld meant my eyes. I was in my room in father's castle. I guess he was actually proud it felt good for once. I stood up off the bed and I felt the power going through my veins, I like it and I no longer felt weak like I have all my life. I still wore my blood soaked clothes so I decided first thing I would do would get a shower.

20 minutes later I was dressed standing in my room and decided I would grab my sword from the bedside and go check up on the Avengers because ether way even if I was not gone long if I was gone with no trace for over 48 hours they could get worried. Well if they had actually cared about me, which is possible but may not be reliable and truthful.

Time lapse

I arrived in the towers lobby and Jarvis' British voice welcomed me. "Hello death boy, the others are on the main floor and they have been worried about you. Sir has been trying to find you because you have been missing for 4 days." Wait 4 days! That's not possible, maybe I was asleep longer then I thought. I climbed into the elevator and hit the button and soon I was in motion. I was freaking out but not as much as my first time in this elevator.

"Where have you been? I've… We have been so worried about you." Tony said as I stepped out of the elevator. "Death boy was in the underworld stopping monsters. Why have you been so worried thought it was only like 4 days… I've been missing longer before. Try 70 years!" I complained to them and Tony frowned but Clint grinned at me. "How many monsters and how did they get out?" Clint asked me with a crazed look in his eyes. "The gates to the minor sections of taurturus had opened and I killed about 350 or more monsters single handedly without dying and it took probably about 2 or 3 hours. Then I passed out from overexertion and wounds." I said with a slight frown but it turned into a smirk when I saw the faces looking back at me.

"Wait really? What happened and how are you still alive if you passed out down there?" Clint asked me with amusement clear on his face and in his voice. "It is my father's realm after all. But I got stabbed about twice in the shoulder and I got cuts all over and when I passed out my father came to me. He was finally proud of something I've done. He was upset that I got tiered so quickly so he gave me a power upgrade." I said with a smile. "That's so cool!" Tony and Clint jinxed. I grinned and excused myself to my room.

Tony pov

At least the little gremlin is ok after all that. Then I got an idea, "Hey Clint do you want to help me prank Nico?" I said smirking evilly. "Ok but what do you have in mind; it can't be anything too bad." Clint said back to me and then the rest of us left the room because they did not want to be a witness of the evil idea. "When he comes out of his room in the morning there will be some surprises for him. Let's go order the supplies, my friend we have planning to do." I said to Clint and he nodded and grinned evilly back and we got up to order everything. We need glue, feathers and flowers. The best part is no one will ever see it coming until it's too late.

Authors Note: Thank you for reading. If you have any idea what the prank will be then Pm or comment and the next chapter will be up hopefully before also sorry this chapter is under 1,000 words my chapters are normally longer. Question of the day, do you think there should be more solangelo? If so then tell me below in the comments. I love you all, BYEEEEEE!


	10. Chapter 10

Nico meets the Avengers' chapter 10

Tony's pov

The prank was in position, now we just needed to wait until he wakes up. I heard the elevator and the door to the kitchen area opened. The team and I were sitting there and when the door opened the bucket of glue fell on Nico, then glitter showered on him. Nico was furious and fuming but then the dandelions and other flowers fell on him.

The team burst out laughing hysterically even Tasha, Nico screamed in anger and the room darkened to almost black with shadow cover. The room lit up with a purple haze and we saw Nico on fire. The hellfire grew bright and we stopped laughing right away. We are in big trouble.

Nico's pov

When I woke up it was 8:30 on the alarm clock, one full 9 hour night of sleep with no nightmares. This day was off to a good start already. I got up and got dressed before walking down to the elevator when I shivered. I forgot my jacket so I was just wearing a short sleeve shirt.

After getting in the elevator, I stand and wait for the beep and soon enough I was at the main floor. I went to the kitchen where I heard talking so I guess the others are already up. I push the door open and heard a creek. Second's later glue and glitter were dumped on my head. I was not too upset at the moment but I could feel myself getting very angry. Then the flowers fell. FREAKING FLOWERS, not more glitter or anything else, flipping flowers.

I lost control and hellfire engulfed me but did not hurt me. I burned all the flowers on me and the rest of the room, and I left most of the room charred slightly. "WHAT THE HADES! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed at them. The fire calmed down slightly but not by much. They were looking at me with fear in their eyes and on their faces and Bruce looked a little green.

I started to laugh manically and they looked even more scared then before. "Don't worry, I know who the guilty ones are and they will pay. I may be small but you don't mess with a son of the underworld." I said calmly through my laughter. My evil smirk brightened up my face and they stared. "Clint, Tony, say your goodbyes now you won't last very much longer after I'm done with you." I said and turned slowly and walked out of the kitchen. I shadow traveled to my room and laughed to myself as I was changing, they would not even guess what I was going to do. There was no way to stop me either.

Time lapse still Nico's pov

It was 2 weeks since the flower attack and they had finally let their guard's down slightly. For Tony I was going to paint his lab and all of his suits hot pink. I was also going to do more but that will be a warning for them both. After leaving lunch I told them I was going to leave for camp and I'd be back in a day or so. I really went down to the lab and Jarvis let me in, and Bruce helped me give Jarvis a personality and he was finally fun. Also I changed Tony's name in Jarvis' system to watermelon man just because. I know Tony wont like that very much so it was worth it.

I had finally arrived in front of the lab door and put in the code and went in. Before hand I had asked the Hephaestus kids and Leo for some pink bombs that would wear off in a year, or less if salt water from the ocean was used to clean it. Tony's lab would be pink for a year because he's not smart enough to know about the water. I threw 3 bombs in and closed the door. 'BAM' was all that was heard and even then it was muffled. I opened the door and grinned, the whole lab was pink and I mean everything. Then I pulled a bucket of hot pink paint out of nowhere and a big paint brush, and a pan of glitter. After 1 hour I was done painting and glittering his original, new, and present suit pink.

Author's rambling: Hey thanks for reading and all the PM's and comments. I really appreciate it, please keep that up and next chapter will be up soon and before Saturday. BYEEEE!


	11. Chapter 11

Nico meets the avenger's chapter 11

Author's rambling: Hey, I'm back again. If you have any ideas PM me please. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I should have the next chapter out soon. Happy reading!

Tony's pov

Nico left about 3 hours ago and I am kind of happy he's gone. Now he can't mess with me or scare me. There's nothing else to do so I'm going to my lab. When I got there I put in my password and I was focused and about to go inside when something scared the shit out of me. "Hello, Watermelon man. I'm sorry he could not be stopped." Jarvis' voice in his calming British accent said. Wait, he could not be stopped! Was he talking about Nico?

My heart started pumping a million miles a minute and I got nervous. I opened the door and what I found was horrifying. The WHOLE LAB WAS BRIGHT POWDER PUFF PINK! WHY? Nico was going to pay for this, how he dare do this to MY place. How did he even get into my system? Calm down Tony, it's not like he could even possibly get access to my suits. Or did he? Shit he probably ruined them.

No I'm going crazy, he would not dare do anything to me like this and he has enough sense not too. My heart beat continued to grow faster and block all other noise from my ears. I ran to the compartment in the wall that had my suits.

I ripped open the case and found it to be pink! All THREE freaking suits! They were all PINK! I saw red and got an evil idea. I ran to the elevator and went to the training room to find Clint. "You're going to help me destroy him! He painted my suits and… and lab PINK! I'm going to kill him. Your going to help me." I said to Clint while panting like a dog. "He did what? Oh my gods, his plans in action. You and I are DOOMED! We need to get a plan NOW!" Clint shouted at me and I smiled deviously. That son of Hades would surly pay.

Clint pov

After I heard about what Nico did to Tony's lab I grew nervous. I was next and that was just a warning, a sneak peak of our future and what would happen. I knew what I was going to do and I would need more than just Tony's help for this one. I decided that I would go back to camp and ask Hermes campers for help.

I finally got to camp after a long time and easily walked through the border. I walked and not after long I saw the cabins. The Hades cabin, 13 sent shivers down your spine. I walked further and saw the Hermes cabin and I smirked evilly.

"No you can't make us help you! We are not going to die just because you need help with a prank." Travis and Connor Stoll said to me. "I just need a little help, and you get to see Nico get upset. I will even pay you if you help me prank Nico." I bargained with them. They looked at each other and slowly nodded and I just grinned. "Good, here's our plan." I said carefully to them.

Time lapse 2 days later

The prank was set and Nico was not at camp, it was perfect to set it up after we finally got the supplies. Me and the Strolls set out at 5am to cabin 13. Ready to get our revenge. We went inside and looked around. Black curtain's, black walls, purple hell fire, black carpet and black vampire coffin beds. We grabbed the paint and all of our other supplies and started to change the cabin's insides. Starting first with those beds.

Time lapse 4 hours later

That took longer than expected but it worked perfectly. The coffins were now pink and the insides had pink pillows and blankets. The walls were neon pink and had matching nightstands with that. The 4 pink coffins fit in nicely with the electric pink carpet that looked pretty good against the neon walls. Everything in the cabin was pink and we were finally done, even Nico's clothes. The curtains were a slightly dull pink and to top off the room bedazzled string curtains were in the doorway. The outside was untouched and our work was done. I paid the Stolls and went back to the tower, grinning evilly the whole way.

Author's note: If you have not noticed yet, I am not Rick or anyone important for you to know me. I sure as hell don't own anything but the plot. I hope you liked it; next chapter will be out very soon. Thank you for your support. Till next time, I love you all! BYE!


	12. please read

Authors Note! Please read!

Hey guys, so it's me and I have not updated this story for a while. I also said I would update really soon, well I've been trying and I've finally gotten into a good high school for next year and I will be able to update more over the summer and last minute projects have me swamped and to keep my spot in the high school I need to finish with all A's and B's and can only have one C and since I have like all C's I need to work harder for like then last month of school. So I'm sorry and I got a wattpad a while ago you should go get one or if you have one then look me up. I will have my name in my profile or Bio or whatever if you really care I'm on there like all the time so yeah. I also don't know where I want the story to go. If you even have a slight idea please comment or PM me or go on wattpad. Thank you for everything and all the love and support please send me your ideas. BYEEEEE!


End file.
